1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of ventilator apparatus and in particular to ventilator apparatus adapted to be used with a non-porous covering for a boat or any other object that is located out of doors and protected from the elements by the non-porous covering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational vehicles such as boats and travel trailers are typically stored outdoors when not in use. Often, a cover is placed over the entire vehicle in order to protect it from elements of the weather such as rain, snow, sleet, ultraviolet rays, heat from direct sunlight, as well as dirt and dust from the outside air. In this regard, a simple cover is quite effective and yet an inexpensive alternative to indoor storage. In the prior art, the covers can comprise canvas, plastic and other generally non-porous materials. Obviously, a non-porous cover functions very well for its intended purpose. Neither dirt nor rain can penetrate the non-porous material and as a result the recreational vehicle is fairly well protected when not in use.
In the more recent prior art, vehicle covers have become available that prevent rain and dirt from entering the fabric while air is able to pass through the fabric. This type of prior art cover is said to “breath” and thereby prevent a problem associated with all prior art covers. The problem being condensation forming inside the cover from a temperature difference between the inner and outer surfaces of the cover. In a completely non porous cover, the condensation, in the form of moisture, is trapped inside the cover where it can penetrate every unsealed surface of the covered vehicle and every electrical, mechanical and fabric component in the vehicle. In a very real sense, the trapped moisture is more damaging than the vehicle being left uncovered. An uncovered vehicle can dry out, but a covered vehicle with moisture trapped therewithin does not dry out and the vehicle is constantly exposed to the moisture which over a shortened period of time can cause a significant amount of damage. The newer, breathable prior art materials allow some of the trapped moisture to escape, but not completely. Even with the breathable materials, moisture remains trapped inside the cover for a longer period of time than it would if the cover were removed and the vehicle allowed to air dry. It is to be noted that the moisture problem is not necessarily exclusive to the outdoors. Indeed, indoor storage, for example, where the air is not conditioned or otherwise dry, can experience high humidity. In such an environment, the moist air can damage a covered object or vehicle by becoming trapped under the cover.
The solution to the above stated problem is, of course, to ventilate the cover so that air can freely pass in and out of the space inside of the cover a ventilation device is a virtual requirement for non-porous covers and is advantageous when used with the newer prior art breathable materials because of their tendency to trap moisture, albeit to a lower degree than the non-porous materials. Ventilation devices are known in the prior art and are all effective to a degree. However, a better, more efficient, inexpensive, and easy to install ventilation device is always more desirable. The present invention is directed to such a ventilation device. The prior art contains not stored indoors are typically protected by a canvas or similar non-porous material. The present invention provides, among other things, a ventilator that effectively allows the passage or air between the interior and exterior surfaces of a cover made from either a breathable or a non-porous material, while not allowing precipitation such as rain, snow, and sleet to pass between the interior and exterior surfaces of the cover. And, as noted, the present invention serves a useful purpose even when the covered object is located indoors.